


Los besos que te di

by Tesaniy



Category: BL - Fandom, Danmei, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: BL, Historia Corta, M/M, Novela un poco larga, Ojo que los nombres brotaron inesperadamente, Personajes creados en un momento de poca lucidez, Porque YoLo, R+18, Un poco de Danmei, Ya lo entenderán, comedia-romantica, no se confíen), probablemente, si tienen algún parecido con otros es pura casualidad ajajhajs, y mucho danmei del bueno (creo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesaniy/pseuds/Tesaniy
Summary: Después de muchos intentos e interrupciones Fu Mey a logrado llevar a Ha Tiang a un lugar aislado. Ha Tiang esta molesto pero un solo roce hace latir su corazón, Fu Mey no se resistirá por mas tiempo.Los tonos cálidos se perdieron en una fracción de segundos, y mientras la nieve cubría las huellas, dentro de la fragua el calor solo se extendía más y más queriendo incendiar la cabaña.





	Los besos que te di

**Author's Note:**

> Historia creada para satisfacer a la fujoshi que llevo dentro, y para entretener.

Cap 1 ~

Fuera verdad o incierto una prueba pulcra y realista de expresar tus sentimientos por ese alguien, no puede ser más audaz y fugas que este gran hombre.

~Flor de invierno~

¿Cuando llegaron a esto?

Unas horas atrás, estaban en un pequeño paseó por el lugar. Aun tenían tiempo antes de la cena y su charla era tranquila.

El agua, el agua está muy fría. 

El rojo en sus manos se transmitió a sus mejillas era por el frio del invierno. Mentira. A pesar de que el frio era una causa quien encendió el carmín sobre las mejillas sonrosadas desde un principio fue claramente la persona a su lado.

El agua estaba fría pero los pétalos de cerezo en la punta de sus ojos y por quien su corazón asía doki doki era...

Se quedo embelesado mientras disfrutaba de ese sentimiento, sus labios reflejaban tranquilidad, ni dureza ni frialdad. Apacibles como los duraznos en verano.

A simple vista parecían dos personas cualquiera disfrutando de la agradable vista. Pocos animales salían a cazar y la vegetación estaba cubierta por una capa gruesa de nieve. Aunque eso no impedía que algunas flores florezcan, como el galanto tierno que florecía en el camino o los narcisos a un lado del rio

Ha Tiang se levanto de su lado un poco nervioso, ambos habían rosado sus manos para sujetar una flor que se hundía en el rio, el rosado en su rostro disminuyo por la brisa fría, ya era hora de volver pensó, camino en dirección de Fu Mey que ahora se encontraba sonriente mientras sostenía aun la flor.

"Con calma, puedes resbalar"

"Crees que soy tonto"

Claro que pisaría con cuidado no era un niño de cuatro años. Pero el hielo bajo sus pies sonrió astuto, no mientras yo exista.  
Resbalo.

Perdió el equilibrio dispuesto a caer de frente, Fu Mey se percato y salto para detenerlo. Por error piso cerca del lugar congelado. Sosteniendo al otro y cayendo.

Fu Mey como colchón y Ha Tiang sobre él, con la punta de la nariz apunto de rosarse con la otra sus ojos conectaron. Aguantaron la respiración por alguna razón, si se movían su corazón los delataría.

Los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer, el sonido relajante del rio que aun persistía en fluir armonioso parecía decirles que podían quedarse a disfrutar de la vista. Incluso el sol que se había asomado por unos momentos les dio un escenario perfecto.  
El momento exacto para un beso.

Los minutos eternos pasaron y mientras un aliento tibio y desesperado por aire soplo, el otro fue un aire caliente y con intenciones más complicadas. Fue más un jadeo ronco que solo empeoro la situación.

Los copos de nieve cada segundo eran más, sus latidos eran rápidos y sus respiraciones se agitaron. Ha Tiang apoyo una mano para levantarse, cuando se dio cuenta donde presiono para levantarse se arrepintió. Ya era tarde, jalo de la tela que estaba sobre el hombro del otro, su túnica siempre estaba abierta en un ligero escote coqueto mostrando algo de ese atractivo pecho.

Por segunda vez resbalo y sus labios besaron esa parte, la piel expuesta. Llamémosle: el destino de las almas apasionadas en invierno.

Las parejas generalmente acostumbraban entrelazar sus manos por el frio, algo tierno y simple. Ha Tiang quería hacer eso pero hoy, Fu Mey casi fue seducido por una pecho plano y casi secuestrado por la misma. Tenia enojo acumulado, aun así se lo guardo no demostraría celos, mucho menos perder la cara frente a todos los presentes.

Sus rostros ahora tenían un rojo similar, sin darse cuenta Fu Mey uso una débil excusa para guiarlo a una cabaña de heno.  
Su mirada tenia sentimientos cálidos, no era para otras intenciones el solo pensó en que quería abrazar a aquel ser perfecto que hace tan solo unos minutos parecía un dios del invierno, con aquel atuendo entre azulado, celeste y blanco, su cabello negro extendido sobre su espalda y cayendo por sus hombros hermosamente, rosa floral sobre sus ojos y mejillas, y de fondo el paisaje invernal del cuento más hermoso. Podría inmortalizar esa escena en una pintura pero él no era bueno para esas artes. El ambiente perfecto y la atmosfera sin interrupción podía guardar esa escena en su corazón pero era ambicioso y su razón no hacía caso de vez en cuando, menos cuando esos labios lo besaran en un lugar que jamás pensó, hace algún tiempo que quería subir de nivel en su relación y en esta ocasión tal vez robarle un beso de esos no debía estar mal.

Ha Tiang por su parte pensó demás, nunca estaba lo suficientemente preparado, de todas formas se dio valor una ocasión así siempre la desaprovecho por nunca estar preparado, sujeto su corazón y miro a su amado dispuesto a todo. ¡Si lo iba a dejar en cama por tres días imposibilitado podía hacerlo, el estaba dispuesto!  
Miro sus ojos y luego a sus labios. Trago nervioso.

Justo en este momento recordó la escena donde esa, pecho plano, se atrevió a robarle un beso a su "Fu Mey". Se había guardado esa ira hasta que por fin pudo estar a solas con él.

Sin dudarlo frunció el seño e impulsivamente se abalanzó sobre Fu Mey. La diferencia de estatura no era mucha aun así jalo del cuello de la túnica y aprisiono sus labios. Iba a eliminar cualquier rastro que esa arpía dejo.

El frio aun se sentía en sus labios pero pronto comenzó a moverse para calentarlo. Abrió y profundizó, lamio y mordió. Como si jugara con un dulce chupo suavemente su lengua, mordió sensualmente los labios ajenos. Mey quedo sorprendido por la repentina acción pero no se resistió, atrajo al otro aun mas, dejo que el otro tomara el control ganándose otra gran sorpresa Ha Tiang no lo asía mal, al contrario era exquisito, los movimientos feroces y seductores.  
Ha Tiang había entrenado tan duro para esto que ahora odiaba los dulces por y para siempre.

La saliva haciendo contacto y mezclándose con las lenguas bailando, envueltas en algo cada vez más lascivo.

Las abrigos para cubrirse del frio cayeron mientras las llamas internas incrementaban, las caricias sobre la tela dejaban de ser suficientes, sus mentes gritaron a la par "Por fin ya no había nada ni nadie que los interrumpiera" Con un ligero rose algo sucedía, con unos chupones en pleno acto alguien los llamaba, y ni se diga con un ligero beso.

Después de aguantar mucho nada los detuvo.

Un beso tan intenso probado por primera vez era como un oso comiendo miel, ahora no podrían parar, Fu Mey fue tentado querían ver hasta dónde podían llegar.

Con tres movimientos la ropa externa cayó. Ha Tiang solo tenía la túnica interior, Fu Mey lo siguió besando mientras sus manos se deslizaron por su costados hasta sujetarse a la prenda interior inferior. El rostro lleno de valor se lleno de vergüenza, sujeto esa mano traviesa y formo una imagen sumisa en cierto miedo, eso solo tentó más a Fu Mey.

Lo recostó sobre la cama de heno. Volviendo a acariciar su cintura y espalda

Comenzó a devorar sus labios para calmarse.

Dos copos de nieve se negaron a despegarse, cayeron por el cielo y sobre la tierra húmeda ambos se dejaron derretir bajo el débil sol.

Sus dedos recorrieron la espalda, sus labios bajaron por su cuello y enseguida la clavícula, no pudo resistirse ver la abertura entre su cuello y hombro ese puente puro donde una peonia podría florecer con un solo mordisco. La primera marca que plasmo en ese tercio lienzo. Dos cicatrices que le recordaban su error con las palabras. Y vaya que si.

Aquella vez tentado por más que solo deseo de amar, y el afrodisiaco que tomo en error de no saber cómo lidiar con una confesión de una muchacha embelesada en el amor no correspondido, le tendió esta trampa. Gracias a su agilidad física logro escapar pero ahora esta poción estaba haciendo efecto.

Acorralado sin saber que hacer su mete y corazón solo grito un nombre.

Busco a Ha Tiang, aun era temprano antes del atardecer y al saber que estaría en el corral detrás del salón de cocina no le fue difícil llegar. En esa ocasión su mente parecía nublada casi inconsciente, escucho su suave voz cada vez más clara y se guio.

Ha Tiang por un pequeño capricho esa tarde ayudo a ordeñar a Clara, la vaca especial de Madam, entre otras cosas se quedo para alimentarla mientras tarareaba una canción. Después de unos minutos, sujeto su pequeño cubo con su parte de las ganancias, le gustaba ese oro blanco, podía disfrutarlo en una y mil formas, lo abrazo, tentado por el interior inclino el objeto para rociar el néctar en su boca. Apenas habían caído unas gotas cuando una mano repentina le quito su tesoro.

Fu Mey sintiendo como su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte y con su parte inferior exigiendo atención trago fuerte y entro en el lugar cual ladrón quitándole el cubo de leche, pero fue torpe y brusco, causando que una cuarta parte del liquido se derramara sobre el otro. No le importo, se abalanzó sobre esos rosados labios cubiertos de leche y saboreó.

Mezclando el sabor dulce de la leche y la propia dulzura natural de esa boca, le izo perder una gran parte de su razonamiento. Profundizó cuanto quiso y lamio sin restricciones. No sabia si era la leche de alta calidad, el afrodisiaco o el mismo sabor de Ha Tiang, solo sabía que este era el antídoto a su veneno.

Habiendo probado un mordisco como no comerse toda la fruta. La leche había caído por su boca recorriendo su cuello y cayendo por su pecho. Sin pedir permiso, sin decir nada, abrió la túnica mientras lamia el camino.  
Dulce. Exquisitamente dulce y fragante, se quedo en ese tierno y apetecible puente y chupo cual cachorro hambriento.

HAZLO. 

Una voz interna le exigió, le ordeno marcar a esa persona, que solo él podría probar este néctar. 

Sus sentidos se adormecieron por fin y su poca claridad cayó en una oscuridad profunda, cuando sus dientes rozaron la delicada piel. Lo siguiente que paso fue como si una bestia se apoderara de el.

Sujeto firmemente de la cintura a Ha Tiang, lo pego más a su cuerpo, la otra parte se movió queriendo apartarlo pero solo logro hacer fricción encendiendo más el ardiente deseo entre sus piernas. Su respiración se agito hasta el punto que se asemejaba al de un tigre, mostro sus colmillos, sus ojos con tintes carmesí parecían furiosos, su fuerza fue brutal he incrusto sus garras para sujetar a la presa. La otra parte tembló y gimió en agonía mientras sentía como los colmillos eran incrustados.

Mordieron feroz hasta sentirse satisfecho.

Después de unos segundos su claridad volvió como un milagro del cielo, no supo que paso solo el sabor metálico en su boca mezclándose con algo dulce le hicieron erizar su columna. Pronto fue bajando la mirada a esa lastimada piel, de una marca de dientes los hilos rojos formaban ríos, bajo esa escena vio una mirada llena de reproche y enojo. Un ligero rosa bajo sus ojos con lagrimas que no lograban salir, sus labios querían dar paso al dolor, negándose a hacer un escándalo y llamar a los demás y mostrar una escena patética mordió sus labios sin emitir sonido.

Ha Tiang libero un brazo y dio un golpe certero atrás del cuello. Se desmayo. 

Fu Mey tembló ligeramente. Los recuerdos reabrieron una herida.

Ha Tiang pareció recordar que desde entonces esa marca en forma de una peonia mortal, los siguientes audaces roces se redujeron a simples chupones por su clavícula sin embargo estos eran suaves dejándolo insatisfecho de algún modo. Se aferro a él y lo abrazo, una mano acaricio su cabello. Su rostro se frotó con el de Fu Mey cariñosamente.

Ha Tiang mordió su labio inferior y dejando salir un suspiro le dijo.  
"Esta bien, puedes continuar".

Sus ojos se ensancharon incrédulos lo miraron interrogante.

Ha Tiang vacilo, sus pestañas temblaron pero aun mantuvo su rostro calmado.

"Si quieres hazlo" esas palabras se repitieron con cariño dando su aprobación.

Así que, el soportaría. Fu Mey no sabía si reír de incredulidad o llorar amargamente. Bajo la mirada y negó gentilmente. No quería lastimarlo, con esa cicatriz aun perceptible no se atrevía a revivirle ese dolor, aun si quería morder, aunque sea un poco.

Al ver su negativa Ha Tiang se vio indignada, había tomado tanto coraje para que esas palabras salieran de él. Como se atrevía Fu Mey a rechazarlo.  
¡Claro!

Acaso no dejo que otra casi lo secuestrara. Tontamente volvió a pensar.

"Claro que no. No soy suficiente." Refuto sin poder contenerse.

"Espera"

Ha Tiang se levanto, sus pestañas temblaron con ira más no lo dejo ver, se enderezó y trato de ponerse su túnica exterior. Quería rescatar algo de dignidad pero una mano lo detuvo. Se enojo y con una mirada fría expreso que lo soltara.

"No quiero-" Fu Mey fue interrumpido por su amado antes de explicarse.

"¿Lastimarme?...y qué hay de esa mujer"  
Acaso no puedes olvidarla.  
Acaso ella es mejor.  
O acaso... ¡Mmm-!"

En ese momento Fu Mey logro comprender. Ha Tiang esta. ¿Celoso?

Fuera verdad o incierto una prueba pulcra y realista de expresar tus sentimientos por ese alguien, no puede ser más audaz y fugas que este gran hombre.  
Ha Tiang era un capullo temeroso de demostrar sus sentimientos, la mayoría de ellos fueron ocultados. Al ver a través de esa capa de hielo un pequeño capullo que irradiaba celos, sonrió conmovido.

Entre malentendidos viniendo en cascada no dudo en responder, viendo a su amado con ligera burla ante su inocencia, las palabras no servirían estaba claro. Solo rio dos veces antes de besar cálidamente esos finos labios, el sabor dulce se transmitió como una fruta fresca recién mordida y logro calmarlo, clavo su mirada cariñosa y llena de amor, antes de decirle algo más le sujeto la mano, el otro se mostro reacio y quiso objetar.

Ya era tarde.

Su mano fue puesta sobre el gran aprecio que le tenía, las palabras no asían falta. Era claro, grueso, caliente y comenzaba a estar húmedo. Su rostro se torno de un rojo carmesí, sin embargo no era vergüenza, era sorpresa. Como si cada parte de su cuerpo quemara en un corto tiempo no supo cómo responder, mientras Fu Mey astutamente unió ambas partes inferiores en un choque fuerte pero cuidadoso de no lastimarlo.

La sensación del tacto fue tal, que no pudo evitar temblar su mano apretó un poco. Podía sentir las palpitación de ese frondosa rama, tan imponente, tan caliente que quemaba y tan...apetecible que trago fuerte.

"Eres tu quien me pone así, solo tu"

Que palabras mas poéticas y desvergonzadas. Pero el sin saberlo y queriendo retomar sus palabras para alejarse, solo pudo abrir los labios y ahogar un gemido repentino mientras Fu Mey guiaba los movimientos de su mano. Sus ojos se aguaron, su cuerpo reacciono en espasmos ligeros y consecutivos pues ahora era su parte contra la otra en una fricción continua. La sensación de por sí ya era buena por sobre la tela, sus latidos se sincronizaron y su mente se nublo. Su cintura fue sujetada e incitada a moverse en un vaivén, Ha Tiang se dejo ser hasta que una sensación parecía abrazarlo.

Ha Tiang se detuvo pues sabía que venía. "Espera... ¡Espera!"  
Fu Mey se detuvo y espero a que Ha Tiang se explicara.  
El hombre en sima suyo miro con disgusto abajo y dijo. "La ropa, no quiero mancharla"

Fu Mey sonrió gustoso como si hubiera escuchado la frase que más anhelaba. Con un impulso cayeron sobre el heno que se había cubierto con las ropas formando un colchón suave. Fu Mey no espero beso esos labios chupando y jugando con la lengua ajena, distrayendo a Ha Tiang mientras le sacaba la prenda inferior. Apenas con claridad Ha Tiang reacciono abrumado cuando Fu Mey choco ambas pieles El calor abrazador se fundió más y los movimientos se volvieron a repetir esta vez en un frenesí.

Como la niebla de la mañana, en ligeras penumbras antes de que el sol salga. Sus ojos no podían ver nada, incluso sus débiles quejidos solo podía escuchar la fricción del sonido húmedo de los fluidos pre seminal. Solo queriendo culminar.

Ha Tiang en toda su inocencia nunca había jugado con esa parte de su cuerpo. Claro en alguna que otra ocasión había escuchado de su grupo de amigos que era algo común hacer eso. De hecho parecía simple, solo debía sostenerlo y ¿agitarlo?

Solo encontró dolor en vez de sentirse bien y no podía preguntarle a nadie mas, tal vez sus amigos se burlarían de él, ni pensar en sus familiares. Era más difícil de lo que parecía, hasta el día de ayer era ajeno incluso hasta reacio a ello.

De hecho, él estudio estos temas físicos e íntimos para con su pareja, los libros fueron un gran apoyo, explicaban cómo debía hacerse la preparación y una que otra sensación descrita como placentera en el acto. 

Entonces lo que estaba sintiendo justo ahora...

La pequeña cabaña estaba ubicada en el patio sur, casi imperceptible, ya que nadie tenía el coraje de ir a pasear en plena tormenta de nieve. Si. Tormenta de nieve. 

Sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba afuera estas dos personas estaban concentradas en una sola cosa.

Bueno tal vez dos, o tres...en fin.

Una mano sujetaba en un vaivén que subía y bajaba. Como el rio fluye a lo lejos Ha Tiang se dejo fluir en ese mar de aguas en turbulentas emociones. No pensó mucho las cosas, había recibido una declaración si bien algo indecorosa de sus sentimientos la promesa de antes fue reforzada, aquella vez que Fu Mey se declaro. 

Ya no podía dudar. Mentalizo para darse coraje.

La posición parecía no ser suficiente y un poco desesperados volvieron a la posición anterior. Con eso, no queriendo quedarse atrás comenzó a mover sus caderas, se guio por el poco instinto que tenía en estos temas elevando la cintura y sujetándose de los hombros de ese cuerpo bien formado.  
Ahora que el horno podía arder en calma el frio del exterior no se percibía.

¡Tump!

En medio de la tormenta un pequeño gorrión buscaba desesperadamente a su señorita.

Una jovencita llevaba una capa polar poco abrigadora, no le importo, trato de escapar pero por más que corriera aun estaba dentro de los territorios de su padre y no es como si pudiera escalar las paredes, entonces camino sin rumbo ni miedo a perderse y morir en la nieve.

Ahora para apaciguar su ira lanzo una piedra al rio cercano. Al final solo izo un puchero.

El destino de un cachorro de raza siempre será lo que decida su dueño, si el quiere regalarlo lo hará, si lo vende el cachorro no podrá hacer nada solo quedarse con su nuevo dueño.

El cielo y la nieve se tiño de un rojo y naranja en sincronía del atardecer. Se despertó de sus fantasías y una vez más su plan era actuar sobre el escenario cual gallina sin cabeza casi era tiempo de comenzar. El banquete donde su compromiso seria formalizado seria mañana, su única oportunidad.

Pisoteó con fuerza, apretó su puño y se dio ánimos silenciosos. "Tú puedes Xiaxi, tu puedes"

Camino unos paso y vio... Una cabaña.

Se acerco con algo de frio, sin embargo era mejor ir a su pabellón, el gorrión la estaría buscando.

Al pasar cerca escucho lo que parecía un grito ahogado.

Con lo curiosa que era más lo impetuosa, se escabulló por el lugar.  
¡Por los Dioses, encontró un hueco y asomo la vista!  
Lo que vio la perseguiría de por vida hasta los infiernos de la tierra oscura.

Si la crueldad del invierno te otorgaba una capa de piel gruesa, la escena a través del hueco en la pared le otorgo una piel de acero de tres capaz.

Como una estatua fundida en metal, se quedo inmóvil por varios minutos, sus ojos muy abiertos e incrédulos siguieron viendo sin pestañear.

Dos, dos, dos hombres en pleno fru fru.  
¡¿Qué estaba viendo?!  
¡¿A quién estaba viendo?!

Uno dominaba la parte de abajo como un herrero forjando una espada, bueno dos, el calor en la fragua parecía abrasador tanto que su espalda y pecho estaban con una capa de sudor, la vista recorría su amplia espalda bien formada hasta que una cara se asomo por sobre sus hombros.

Como si hubiera visto un fantasma, Xu Xiaxi hecho un grito al cielo.

Por suerte una mano le cubrió la boca antes de emitir algún sonido y le volteo. Dejo de ser una escultura de hierro y se movió quitándose la mano ajena de la boca por doble tremendo susto. Miro con evidente reproche al gorrión por asustarla de esa forma inesperada.

El gorrión su asistente personal, era una chica dos años menor que ella, era muy pequeña que le llegaba casi a los hombros, pero poseía una gran fuerza. Se calmo un poco y volvió a mirar.

Miro otra vez la escena, una vez confirmado el rostro volteo para mirar al gorrión, esta vez su rostro estaba rojo, rojo como una manzana capas de derretir los copos de nieve que se posaran sobre sus mejillas, dos gotas rodaron por sus ojos. El gorrión se asusto un poco al ver como hasta un hilo rojo caía por su nariz.

Con un pañuelo limpio el rojo. Xu Xiaxi le señaló el hueco en la pared de madera y de forma silenciosa le dijo en voz baja. "Gorrión, encontré mi pase a la libertad"

Dos minutos después de asomarse el gorrión con un rostro serio miro a su señorita y levanto el pulgar con una afirmación.

Si, Xiaxi no conociera bien a su primo diría que el de ahora era un demonio disfrazado.

Ya se le hacía raro que un hombre tan serio y calmado no tenga defecto alguno. Pero quien era este hombre que lo sostenía. Estando de espaldas era indistinguible.

Un poco pensativa y avergonzada quiso escapar, los sonidos aun eran perceptibles asique solo quería dejar este lugar, pero su libertad estaba en juego si bien conocía la identidad de uno saber quién era la otra persona podría ser su haz bajo la manga. "Que hago...debería esperar. No eso seria una tortura. Si me voy tal vez ese tonto lo niega todo. Entonces seré una esposa engañada. Si salto el muro volveré al plan inicial ¡Sí!"  
Justo cuando estaba por intentar saltar el muro el gorrión la volvió a detener.

"Déjame no vez que-" El Gorrión la sujeto de los hombros y le dijo lo que acababa de ver mientras ella debatía entre la vida y la muerte.  
"Es Fu Mey. Ha Tiang está con el hermano mayor"

**Author's Note:**

> posdata.- Esta historia es mía porque simplemente me nacio y no creo que exista una igual... o_O  
> Si te gusto porfavor comenta. Gracias.


End file.
